Portal:Flashback Characters
This page is organized by which character had their first 'centric' flashback, and then within each subcategory, arranged by first episode appearance chronology (flashbacks per main character only). For an alphabetical listing, see Flashback Characters Category. For flashforward characters, see Portal:Flashforward Characters. * = actual name currently unknown †''' = known deceased Jack |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor and Oceanic Airlines flight attendant who served Jack] drinks}} , |details=Jack's childhood friend and best man at his wedding to Sarah}} , "Do No Harm", , , |details=Jack and Claire's father; hired Ana Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; died of a Myocardial Infarction (a.k.a., a Heart Attack) according to the medical examiner, presumably alcohol-related}} |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor who once flirted with Jack at the airport; killed by Michael}} |details=A woman who Jack met in Thailand and who gave him his tattoo}} Charlie |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor and Oceanic Airlines flight attendant who served Jack drinks and chased Charlie down the plane's aisle}} |details=Heard Charlie's confession}} , |details=Charlie's older brother; lead singer of Drive Shaft}} |details=Charlie's drug dealer}} |details=Heroin addict groupie with whom Charlie had a one-night-stand}} Kate , , , , , |details=U.S. Marshal who hunted and apprehended Kate as a fugitive, and brought her on Flight 815; died from injuries after the crash}} |details=Bank manager of the bank that Kate and Jason robbed}} |details=Motel desk clerk; gave Kate a letter}} |details=Checked in with the Marshal at the airport}} |details=Fellow Oceanic Six member; discussed plans for Aaron after escaping the Island}} Locke |details=Flight 815 survivor}} |details=Kid who shopped at Locke's department store}} |details=Locke's biological mother; former patient at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} , , , |details=Locke's biological father, the man who conned Sawyer's mother resulting in his father's murder-suicide of them both.}} |details=Policeman who stopped Locke after he picked up Eddie and searched his vehicle}} Sun , , , , , |details=Flight 815 survivor; Sun's husband}} Sawyer |details=Woman Sawyer with whom had an affair as part of an aborted con}} |details=Sawyer's mother; killed by his father}} |details=Australian police officer who interviewed Sawyer}} |details=Sawyer's con partner}} |details=Sawyer's former love interest and victim of one of his cons; mother of Clementine Phillips; helped Kate to get to talk to her mother}} Sayid |details=One of Sayid's superiors in the Iraqi Republican Guard; killed by Sayid}} |details=Sayid's former friend and terrorist cell recruit; committed suicide after finding out Sayid set him up in a sting}} |details=The U.S. Army sergeant who first apprehended Sayid and Tariq}} |details=Sayid's former co-worker in a small street-side restaurant}} Claire |details=Claire's ex-boyfriend; Aaron's biological father}} |details=Son of Horace and Amy who kidnapped Claire and tested her at the Staff}} |details=Claire's mother; was in the car accident with Claire}} Boone |details=Boone's girlfriend}} Michael , |details=Walt's mother and Michael's ex-wife; died of a blood disorder}} , "Adrift", , |details=Flight 815 survivor; Michael's son}} Walt |details=Walt's mother; died of a blood disorder}} |details=Flight 815 survivor; Walt's father}} Jin , |details=Sun's father; Jin's boss; likely organized crime leader and/or owner of Paik Heavy Industries}} , "The Glass Ballerina" |details=Flight 815 survivor; Jin's wife}} |details=Business associate of Mr. Paik to whom Jin gave a stuffed panda}} Hurley , , |details=Hurley's mother}} |details=A patient at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute who repeats "The Numbers" to himself incessantly; Hurley learned them from him}} |details=Locke's former boss in the box company; Hurley's boss and (later) employee at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack}} Shannon |details=Flight 815 survivor; reported by Shannon to airport security for being "Arab"; became her lover on the Island}} |details=Flight 815 survivor; Shannon's stepbrother}} Ana Lucia |details=Ana Lucia's counselor}} |details=Ana Lucia's mother; LAPD captain}} Eko |details=Eko's younger brother; killed while trying to save Eko from being shot by the Nigerian military}} |details=The Nigerian soldier who helps Eko up after the Drug smugglers' plane takes off, believing him to be a priest, and brings him to Yemi's church}} |details=The man who provided Eko with a forged driver's license and Australian passport}} |details=Nun who forced Eko to confess after he stole food to feed Yemi}} Libby |details=Flight 815 survivor; she and Hurley were patients at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time}} Rose & Bernard |details=Faith healer that Bernard took Rose to Australia to see}} Desmond , , |details=Likely owner of Widmore Labs and/or Widmore Construction; also the father of Penelope Widmore and sponsor of Desmond's "race around the world"}} , "The Constant", |details=Desmond's former love; Charles Widmore's daughter}} : Note: The episodes and included past events in the form of Desmond's flashes. Juliet , |details=An Other who infiltrated the mid-section survivors of Flight 815; Mittelos Bioscience employee}} |details=Leader of the Others who brought Juliet to the Island for research; later became infatuated with her}} Nikki & Paulo |details=Portrayed by Billy Dee Williams, a role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé}} Ben |details=Ben's father; killed by Ben during the Purge. His body was left in the DHARMA van, which was eventually later found by Hurley}} Daniel |details=TV anchor who reports on the finding of Flight 815}} Miles |details=Grandmother who hired Miles to exorcise dead grandchild}} Charlotte |details=Head of a dig site Charlotte bribes herself onto}} Frank |details=TV anchor who reports on the finding of Flight 815}} Naomi |details=Hires Naomi to go on a special mission to the Island}} Jacob , |details=Jacob's fraternal twin brother, who wants to leave the Island; visits Jacob on the beach shortly before the arrival of The Black Rock and expresses his desire to find a loophole to kill him}} Ilana |details=Treated Ilana}} Richard |details=Richard came to Jacob with intent to kill him instructed by Nemesis; Jacob struck first and disarmed Richard, then asking Richard if he wanted to be a messenger for him}} The Man in Black |details=The Man in Black's fraternal twin brother; refuses to leave with him among the hunters when the Man in Black leaves Mother; eventually throws him into The Source, transforming him into the Black Smoke}} See also *List of characters *Flashbacks *Flashback tally ar:بوابة:شخصيات اللقطات الماضية de:Portal:Rückblenden- und Vorausblenden-Charaktere es:Portal:Personajes de flashbacks fr:Portail:Personnages de flashbacks it:Portale:Personaggi dei flashback nl:Portal:Flashback-personages pl:Portal:Postacie z retrospekcji pt:Portal:Personagens de Flashes ru:Portal:Персонажи флэшбэков Category:Main Page Category:Character groups Category:Characters